My Sister's Keeper
by bloodymarie21
Summary: (Complete)Miyako has been searching for her sister for two years, desperate to know that Fawks is alright. But when an unforeseen series of events reunites them, Miyako becomes determine to bring her little sister home. But does she truly know what's best for Fawks as she think she does. *started as a drabble turned into this, take it or leave it*
1. Chapter 1

"I'm sorry, Miyako-san, I haven't heard from Fawks-chan in a while…" Mrs. Higarashi began.

"Oh…" she lowered her head. "I was just hoping…maybe Kagome-chan heard from her…"

"I haven't really heard from Kagome either. She left home after high school to get married. Perhaps Fawks did the same…"

"Maybe…" Miyako forced a smile, "Anyway, thank you for your time"

Mrs. Higarashi watched her go with a sad sigh, "…that poor girl. The least her sister could have done was let her know she wasn't coming back…"

* * *

><p>Miyako boarded the train solemnly, taking a seat by a group of elderly women. It had been nearly two years since her little sister went missing without a trace. At first she thought Fawkeisha was merely staying with her friend Kagome until she finished school, not that anyone could blame her. Their father had been nothing but violent and hostile to the girl and with Miyako in college, she could no longer protect her. Finding out her younger sister was no longer with their father gave her peace of mind.<p>

The last time Miyako had seen her was her high school graduation. Even though she didn't encounter the girl since then, Fawks was always sure to call her once a week and fill her in on what was going on with her.

Suddenly, the calls stopped.

A month went by with no word from her and Miyako was sick with worry.

She went by Fawks' work, her known friends, she even got in touch with Fawkeisha's mother's family in America but none of them had heard from her. Miyako had even gone so far as to fill out a missing person's report. Now she went by Kagome's family shrine every few weeks to see if they'd heard from either Fawks or Kagome. The answer was always the same.

At first, Miyako had assumed that the girls had run away together but Fawkeisha had always insisted that Kagome was straight and they were just friends. Still, the Higarashi's lack of concern unnerved her. They made Miyako feel like she was crazy for worrying so much about her own sister.

Miyako squared her shoulders, she was going to find her sister if it was the last thing she did. She got off the train at Shibuya, intent on checking up at her sister's old job once again. She knew they were getting sick of her but at that moment she couldn't care less.

Fawkiesha's place of employment was an okama bar where she worked as a bartender. Miyako had shown some apprehension about it, but Fawks said she loved her job and the okamas she worked with. Who was she to judge if it made her sister happy?

Miyako glanced at the address just before she was knocked off her feet. She held back a cry as she collided with the ground. The man who was now towering over her growled a curse, "Watch were you're going, clumsy woman…!"

Miyako shrank back, unsure what to say.

"Now, now…! Is that any way to speak to a lady?"

Miyako's gaze drifted to the woman at his side. She was beautiful and elegant, draped in fur. Her long dark hair seemed to drift on an unseen breeze and her eyes were so light they seemed almost golden. She was accompanied by several men in suits, arms laden with shopping bags.

"But, my lady…!" the man interjected. The woman raised an eyebrow at him, "Was I unclear?"

The man hesitated before helping Miyako up, if not roughly, "…sorry…"

Miyako nodded, afraid to even speak. No doubt this woman was the wife of some yakuza, who knows what would happen to her for even talking to them.

"Are you alright, my dear? You had quite a hard fall…" the woman approached her, her gifted eyes running over Miyako's stiff form.

"Yes…thank you…"

A soft delicate hand caught her chin, lifting her face so she was gazing into the woman's eyes.

"My, what lovely eyes you have" she smiled making Miyako's knees go weak.

"…thank you…" she mumbled.

"You seem quite troubled, darling. What has upset you so?"

The words escaped her before she could stop them, "…my…sister…she's missing…"

The woman's lips twitched in what Miyako thought was a smirk. "What a cruel girl to make her elder sister worry so…"

With that she pressed a kiss to Miyako's forehead, her lips filled the girl with a strange warm from her head to the tips of her toes.

"Don't fret, child. You will see your sister soon enough. Go home and rest, in the morning you will be at peace" she smiled.


	2. Found

Miyako wasn't sure what made her heed the strange and beautiful woman's words. But as soon as she was home, she collapsed into her bed. That night she dreamt of Fawkeisha, she was smiling without a hint of sadness or fear. It was something Miyako had never seen before.

It filled her with hope, the hope that her sister was alright and happy and with the longing that she would see that smile with her own eyes.

A chill breeze stirred her and she groaned in sleep. Had she left the window open?

It was nearly winter, she must not have been thinking straight.

She sat up, intent on closing the window only to find there was no window to close. Her bed, room, entire apartment was gone. She lay in an open field, the sun just starting to rise over the horizon. The predawn air was so cold she was grateful she had fallen asleep in her clothes and boots.

Miyako glanced around, no hints of civilization as fair as she could see, just field and then forest. How on Earth did she get there?

She didn't have much time to think on that before she heard hoof beats getting steadily closer. She rose clumsily to her feet, unsure if she should run and, if so, where to?

In a few more moments the horseman came bounding out of the trees and she was surrounded. They were dressed in peculiar armor of the warring states period if she wasn't mistaken but it was their steeds that caused her pause. They were a multitude of colors, some had deep red manes and tails, others cruel fangs dripping saliva that sizzled the grass.

"You, girl child…! What business have you in Lord Sessho-maru's domain?" One rider pointed a spear at her.

Miyako swallowed, fear gnawing at her insides, she said the first thing that came to mind. "I'm…looking for my sister…"

* * *

><p>"My lord…"<p>

"Hn"

"We have captured an intruder, a human girl. She demanded to hold audience with you…"

"And why should I entertain the notion?"

"She says you know where her sister is"

* * *

><p>Miyako was dragged roughly down from the horse, her hands had been bound with rope, a cloth tied around her eyes. The man pulled her up stairs and down hallways, a door opened and the cloth was pulled from her eyes. She was shoved to the tatami mats, agitating her already bruised knees.<p>

"What do you want with me?

She looked up, her breath catching in her throat. Sitting before her was the most beautiful man she had ever seen. He was dressed in period clothing just like everyone else Miyako had seen. His long hair was an impossible silver and animalistic eyes a bright, emphatic gold. Even being so breathtaking, the man unnerved her.

There was something about him that was dangerous, something not quite human and Miyako had trouble finding her voice.

He regarded her lazily, his brow furrowed in annoyance like he had a million better things to do then entertain her.

"My name…is Miyako Hidenori. I'm just…trying to find my sister…"

He raised an elegant eyebrow, "And what makes you think I know or even care?"

"Her name is Fawkeisha but she goes by Fawks…" she went on. His eyes lit with familiarity but he said nothing.

"You do know her…! Please just…just help me find her. I need to bring her home…" Miyako begged.

The man rose gracefully to his feet, he turned from her, "Impossible…"

"Why?! Where is she?! Is Fawkeisha alright?!"

He gestured to the guard, "Take her away"

The man who had brought her grabbed a hold of her, "No please…! Tell me where my sister is! Don't do this!"

He ignored her pleas as she was dragged from the room.

She was thrown unceremoniously into a cell in the dungeon.

"You're to stay here until the master decides what to do with you"

"If you're lucky, he'll kill you quickly before he eats you"

Miyako shrank back, "Eats me…?"

"She still doesn't realize…"

"His lordship is an inu youkai, we're all Inu youkai" he smirked baring his fangs.

"Y…youkai…no…that's impossible…" Miyako shook her head and the men laughed.

"What a foolish little girl, I'm surprised she's survived this long…" one of them shook his head as they left.

Miyako felt like her world was spinning out of control.

Where was she?

How did she get there?

Was Fawkeisha alright?

Even though the police had tried to convince her that her sister could be dead, Miyako had held fast to the belief that Fawks was alright. But what if that monster had eaten her already?

No, he seemed to know Fawks' name, he wouldn't remember her name if he'd just eaten her and been done with it.

Now here she was, trapped in a youkai lord's castle, a youkai who no doubt was holding her sister captive as well, lord knows what he was doing to her even now. Horrible images of that monster forcing himself on Fawkeisha swirled in her head and she felt sick.

"Oi! What the hell do you think you're doing here?!"

Miyako heard muffled voices from behind the door.

"…Forgive me, my lady…but Lord Sessho-maru ordered…"

"I don't care what he ordered! Get your asses back to the training hall before I decide to make fools of you right here and now!"

That voice…so familiar…

Moments later the door opened and Miyako could hear light footsteps on the stairs. She backed up against the wall as her cell door was opened. A familiar face peeked inside, Fawks blinked at her before scowling, "Shit, Sessho-maru wasn't kidding, huh?"

That was the last thing Miyako heard and saw before her vison went black.


	3. Reunion

Miyako awoke slowly to find Fawkeisha gazing down at her.

"You alright now, sis?" she asked casually.

Miyako sat up abruptly, cupping her sister's face in her hands, "Fawkeisha! Are you alright?! Did that youkai hurt you?!"

"I'm fine, Miyako! Honestly!" Fawks laughed. "No one's hurt me, I promise"

Miyako released her with a grateful sigh, she glanced around the room. She had been moved from the dungeon to a traditional Japanese bedroom.

"That youkai…!"

"Don't worry about him. I'm sorry for the way you were treated, if it makes you feel any better I plan with holding sex from him for at least a year as punishment…"

Miyako blinked, "You're…sleeping with him…?"

"That's right I guess you don't know…he's…sorta my husband…" Fawks blushed self-consciously.

"Husband…Fawkeisha, he's a youkai!" Miyako exclaimed.

"Yeah…well…so am I now…" Fawks shrugged.

Miyako stared at her blankly.

"Look, it's complicated…how did you get here anyway?"

"I…was looking for you…It's been two years…"

Fawks looked away, "Yeah…I'm sorry about that, this whole thing was kind of sudden…"

"What happened to you, Fawkeisha, why didn't you come home?"

"What kind of home did I have to come back to…" she scoffed. "I've always felt much more at home here in the Sengoku Jidai. When I became a youkai, I saw no reason to return anymore. With the way I am now, I don't belong in the present…"

"How did you become a youkai? You said it was complicated…"

Fawks blushed, "Well…I had sex with a youkai…"

"Fawkeisha!" Miyako cried indignant.

"Look our ancestor is a fire youkai and I was the only descendant strong enough to inherit his power. I was only able to come into that power after mating with another youkai…"

"Your 'husband'?" Miyako began dryly.

"Don't you judge me! He's sexy and you know it!" Fawks scoffed.

"…I thought you were only interested in women…"

"I swing both ways and you know that too"

"So you slept with him, became a youkai and got married?"

"It wasn't that simple. After I became a youkai, Sessho-maru trained me to be able to control my power…and I fell in love with him" she muttered.

Miyako blinked at her again, "You… fell in love… with that monster…"

"You don't know him like I do… he can be really sweet when he wants to be…" Fawks blushed again.

"…I'm sure..." Miyako said dryly, remembering all too well how callously he had thrown his wife's sister into the dungeon.

"…he's really great in bed too"

"I didn't need to know that…"

"Just making sure you understand…"

"It would take me several lifetimes to understand you…" Miyako sighed.

"Sessh-kun said the same thing on our wedding night, but I think he meant it to be endearing" Fawks frowned.

"Forget about him, Fawkeisha! He's dangerous and cold blooded…"

"Kinda knew that already but go on…"

"…just come home with me…"

"It's not that simple…" Fawks shook her head.

"If you're afraid of him…"

"As if…" Fawks rolled her eyes, "Look, just come with me"

Fawks got up and Miyako rose to follow.


	4. The Reason

"Good morning, my lady"

"Morning, Satsuki-san" Fawks smiled as she and her sister entered the room. "Is Sensuke awake?"

"Since dawn. He's been frantic to see you" the woman bowed out.

Miyako blinked down at the toddler sitting on the floor, playing with a ball.

"Sen-kun…!" Fawks sang. He looked up at them with curious golden green eyes, he smiled reaching to be picked up.

"Did you miss mama?" Fawks cooed lifting him into her arms.

"This boy is…" Miyako began.

"He's my son" Fawks said simply. Miyako paled.

"He's the reason I wouldn't go back even if I wanted to. Sensuke is a full blooded youkai, he doesn't belong in your world. I couldn't bear to part with him or his daddy" Fawks said snuggling the giggling baby to her shoulder. "You may think he's cruel, that he's a monster… hell, you may be right but no matter what he is, I love Sessho-maru. Sensuke is proof of that"

"Fawkeisha…!"

The door slide open and Miyako shrank back as Sessho-maru stepped into the room. Sensuke giggled, reaching out to him. He spared her a withering glance as he joined his mate and son.

"My lord" Fawks said pointedly.

"Are you still vexed with me?" he asked, gathering Sensuke into his arms.

"Vexed doesn't even begin to cover it"

"I told you she was here, did I not?" he sighed.

"And that's the only reason the sex ban is only a year and not forever" she smiled unpleasantly. Sessho-maru glared, Miyako clutched her sister's arm, "Fawkeisha…!"

"Oi…!"

"Your sister seems to think I wish to punish you for being disrespectful" Sessho-maru smirked, "Fear not, if I did not enjoy Fawks-chan's fierce tongue, I would not have made her my mate"

Fawks blushed, "Yeah, whatever"

"Besides, I doubt you'd be able to go so long without my touch"

"Shouldn't I say that?"

"Alright…!" Miyako sighed, "Just…how do I get home…?"

Both Sessho-maru and Fawks glanced at her.

"Well…what happened before you woke up here?" Fawks began.

"Nothing…! I was home in my bed and then…"

"What about that day?"

"I…was looking for you. I went by the Higaurashi shrine, then your old job…but…"

"But what, sis?"

"I…bumped into this woman. She was very pretty, I thought she was the mistress of a yakuza…"

"Yakuza?" Sessho-maru began.

"Don't worry about it…" Fawks sighed.

"She…said I had lovely eyes…and that I would be reunited with you soon" Miyako went on. "As a matter of fact…she looked a lot like you…"

Sessho-maru raised an eyebrow at her.

"Oh, Christ…!" Fawks groaned. "Just what the hell is she doing sticking her nose into my business"

"She knows of no other way…" Sessho-maru growled, annoyed.

"You know her?" Miyako began.

"Maybe…" Fawks huffed, "Sounds like my mother-in-law…"

"…of course she is…"

"Alright…let's get this over with…" Fawks sighed.

"Get what over with?" Miyako blinked.

"Go down to my in-law's and make her undo whatever she did" she turned to her mate and child. "Hey, Sen-kun…would you like to go see gramma today?"

"Gramma!" the toddler cheered.

"Are you sure that's wise?" Sessho-maru began.

"It's always better if we bring a 'gift'"

"True" he sighed.

"I'll get him dressed, we'll meet you at the main gate…" Fawks replied, lifted their son from Sessho-maru's arms.

"Hn" he inclined his head.

"C'mon Miyako" Fawks said pulling her along behind.


	5. Mother-in-Law

Sensuke giggled as Fawks tried to dress him.

"Alright you little wriggle monster…"

"No…!" he laughed, struggling as she pulled on his hakamas.

"…you've always been really good with kids…" Miyako remarked.

"I like kids" Fawks shrugged. "I just never thought I'd have any. Not until I fell in love with Sessh-kun"

"I still don't understand it, Fawkeisha. How did you even end up here?"

"I'm not really sure myself" she shrugged. "I…ended up here for the first time one day after dad had beat me something awful"

Miyako flinched.

"You probably remember, I ran out of the house and went missing for a week, it took me awhile to figure out how to come back. All I remember is running out into the rain and wishing I was anywhere else but there"

Miyako studied her sister, from the moment she had found out Fawks was going to come live with her and her father she had been ecstatic. True, her mother did leave once she found out about Fawkeisha, but if she was going to blame anyone about that, it was her father.

She had tried her best to shield the girl from most of their father's wrath but she was still a child herself.

"There you go, little prince" Fawks sighed, as she finished dressing her son. "Oi, Miyako. Watch him while I get changed"

"Uh…! Sure…"

"Now Sen-kun, Auntie Miyako is like Auntie Kagome and Auntie Sango. You have to be gentle with her because she's not as strong as you" Fawks called as she slipped behind the screen in the corner of the room. Miyako looked down that the child warily, he stared back just as curious.

He reached out his arms to her, "Up…"

Miyako hesitated but obliged him, his tiny clawed hands touched her face, playing with strands of her hair.

"…pretty…" he smiled.

"He seems to like you…"

Miyako turned back to her sister and her jaw nearly hit the floor. Fawks was dressed in an elegant formal kimono, looking every bit like the noble lady she was.

"What?"

"Are you…wearing make-up…?"

"So what if I am?" Fawks scoffed, "Let's go before I change my mind…"

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you talked me into this…!" Miyako cried.<p>

"What? It's just a palanquin ride" Fawks shrugged.

"A _flying _palanquin! You know I hate heights!" she said, doing her best not to move.

"For God's sake, Sensuke is more calm then you are" Fawks sighed, shifting the napping toddler to her other shoulder as she lifted the bamboo shade. Miyako chanced a glance out, catching sight of Sessho-maru flying alongside them.

"How long until we get there, Miyako's about to pee her pants…"

"Not long" he replied, casting a withering glance at Fawks sister, who immediately looked away.

"What's his problem anyway?" she snapped as soon as they were alone again.

"Well…he's afraid you're gonna take me away from him"

Miyako blinked, "Nani?"

"…I already told him you couldn't even if you tried. I love him and I'm not going anywhere"

Miyako hesitated but said nothing.

* * *

><p>She glanced around nervously as they climbed the steps to Lady Sachiko's palace.<p>

"Oi, calm down, it's not like anyone's going to eat you" Fawks said as she held Sensuke's hand.

"Your fear reeks" Sessho-maru growled.

"And what's that supposed to mean?!" she snapped.

"And you! Don't go starting fights especially with my sister…!"

Miyako saw his jaw clench. Sensuke let go of his mother's hand, running to the gorgeous woman seated on the throne suddenly before them.

"Gramma…!"

"Sensuke-kun, my darling boy…!" she cooed, lifting him into her lap.

"Mother" Sessho-maru said coldly.

"Ah, my son and lovely daughter-in-law, dressing like a woman for once I see…"

"Nice to see you too, Sachiko-san"

Miyako squeezed her sister's arm, "That's her, Fawkeisha-chan…"

"Right…"

Sachiko blinked, "And who is this, dear daughter-in-law?"

"My sister, Miyako. She needs your help to get home"

"Ho?" Sachiko smiled. "And why should I help her?"

"Because we're family and I asked you…nicely…" Fawks smiled back.

"Hmm, what to do…this puts me in quite a predicament…"

"Mother…" Sessho-maru growled.

"…Is she…not going to help us?" Miyako whispered.

"Not without a fight, no" Fawks sighed.

"B…but…I thought she was your mother in law…!"

"Yeah, but she's also a youkai" Fawks sighed, "Oh well, Sen-kun, it's time to go home"

The toddler gazed back at his mother in confusion.

"Gramma won't help us so…"

"Noo…! Gramma…! Don't be mean…!" he whimpered, gazing up at her with big golden green eyes.

"…Of course not, my darling…" Sachiko cooed, meanwhile shooting Fawks a death glare, "Well played, Fawks-chan."


	6. Bringing Her Home

"So the girl says I sent her here?" Sachiko asked as she led the group into her palace, "But it was the me of the future…"

"That's right, meaning you know how to send her back" Fawks replied.

"Perhaps…" She said, contemplatively. "I'll need at least a day to go through my books…"

"And what will that cost us?" Sessho-maru began.

"Consider the visit with my grandson enough…this time" she smiled. "Sen-kun, would you like to spend the night?"

"Yeah…!"

Fawks huffed out a breath, "Looks like we're staying, at least for the night"

"I'm sure you can show your sister to one of the guestrooms" Sachiko waved a dismissive hand. Sessho-maru gave a warning growl.

"It's fine" Fawks touched his arm, "I'll see you two at dinner"

"Hn…" he nodded reluctantly.

"He seems…quite possessive of you…" Miyako began as Fawks pushed open the door to her room.

"He just doesn't like anyone treating me below my station" Fawks shrugged. "I'm not a noble and, when we first got married, a lot of the others looked down on me…"

"Fawkeisha…you don't belong here…" Miyako sighed.

"This again…" Fawks rolled her eyes.

"You have a home, people who love you. What about your family in America?"

"They'll just think I ran away. You're the only one being annoying, Miyako…! Look, I'm happy here, I have someone who loves me more then anything and beautiful little boy, people who actually need me. I'm not going to abandon them just so you can feel better…" She snapped.

"Fawkeisha…!"

"I'm done talking about this…!" She said, storming from the room. Miyako sighed weakly.

"…I see, so that's what this is about…"

Miyako jumped as Sachiko seemed to peel out of the shadows.

"I…thought you were with Sessho-maru and Sensuke…"

"I was, but I excused myself. So I sent you to this time to find your sister and bring her home…" Sachiko grinned, circling the frightened woman.

"…I guess…"

"How cruel of Fawks-chan to abandon her only sister…"

"Its not like that…! I'm…just worried about her that's all…"

"You don't trust my son? Though I can hardly blame you, he is quite the vicious little thing…" she smirked.

Miyako blanched.

"I could help you leave with your sister, though I must admit, I do adore the little spitfire…"

"Please…!" Miyako began, "She doesn't belong here…she's still just a girl…"

"And what about her son? What will become of Sensuke-kun?"

"He has you and his father" Miyako said with determination.

Sachiko smiled cruelly, "Hm, I can see the two of you really are related"

Miyako shuddered, Sachiko turned on her heel, striding toward the door. "I shall see you tomorrow at your goodbye party, Miyako-chan"


	7. Night of Passion, Rude Awakenings

Sessho-maru could feel something was wrong. Sitting across from his mother at dinner, watching her feed his pup filled him with a foreboding that refused to leave him.

"Sessh-kun?"

He was pulled from his thoughts as his mate slipped into bed beside him.

"Is something wrong? You've been out of it all evening…"

Choosing not to worry her over mere feelings he shook his head, "No, never mind beloved"

Fawks purred as he wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her back against him. She squirmed in his grasp, situating her rear against his crotch, he gave a growl as his manhood stiffened in response. Fawks gasped as he ground his erection between the fleshy cheeks of her ass, kissing her neck, "…take responsibility…"

"…Oi…! I said no sex for a year…!" Fawks began.

"So as long as I don't enter you, it is fine?" he growled, slipping a hand into her sleeping yukata. She bit her lip as his fingers parted her sex, quickly finding her clit, pinching and stroking it roughly.

"…Sessh…kun…cut it…out…" she moaned helplessly.

"…You smell divine, beloved…" he growled, thrusting against her ass. Fawks tried to keep her voice under control but she was slowly losing her resolve. Sessho-maru moved aside the flimsy fabric, pressing himself against her bare skin, she was done for and Sessho-maru knew it.

He smirked against her skin, "Be a good girl and let me fuck you…"

"…you bastard…!" she cried.

"Is that a no?" he growled, thrusting two fingers into her wet cavern. "Then shall I continue using your flesh? It will make quite the mess…"

"Shut up…! Just…just put it in me already…!"

Sessho-maru snarled in approval, roughly pushing her face down on the futon as he lifted her ass. Fawks gave a cry as he thrusted into her dripping entrance, his hips pistoning against her bouncy ass.

Fawks dug her fangs into Sessho-maru wrist by her head, trying to keep her voice down, knowing that her mother-in-law could hear them perfectly well. Sessho-maru gave a pleasured groan as he felt his mate's fangs breaking his skin. So the little vixen wanted to play rough?

He kissed her back, running his tongue over the already moist flesh before biting down hard. She jumped underneath him, her sheath tightening around his hardened flesh. He groaned as her sweet blood filled his mouth, thrusting into her faster.

"…Sessh-kun…Ah…! Your…mother will…hear…"

"…you know I don't care…besides…she'll be pleased that we're making another pup…" he growled, lapping at her wound. Fawks whimpered, she had to admit, she had learned to like a little pain with her pleasure. She cried out as Sessho-maru dug his fangs into her once more, "Stop….you're…gonna make me come….!"

"Yes…come for me, my Fawks-chan…" he growled, his hips bucking furiously against her ass.

"Sessh-kun…mmm…" Fawks moaned, her body throbbing in a familiar way.

"…Fawks-chan…ugh…I love you…" Sessho-maru sighed in her ear. Fawks opened her eyes, glancing over her shoulder to glimpse her mate's face contorted in ecstasy. It was all she could take. Her body tensed and she once again bit into Sessho-maru's flesh as her orgasm melted her bones to jelly.

Sessho-maru gave a growl, speeding up his thrusts, drawing out Fawks orgasm until she was sure she would pass out. His hips slammed into her ass one final time before he howled his release, his seed filling her to the brim.

The couple rested, Sessho-maru licking closed the bloody wounds on his mate's back.

"…Are you alright, beloved?"

"Hm…" Fawks sighed, already drifting out of consciousness. "…Miyako's…gonna be pissed at me…"

* * *

><p>Miyako sat in the warm waters of the bath house that morning, lost in thought. <em>'…She said she could help me take Fawkeisha home but…should I trust her…?'<em>

She was snapped back to reality by the door sliding open, Fawks stepped in, a sleepy Sensuke in her arms.

"Oh, morning sis"

"Good morning…" Miyako smiled back. Sensuke fussed as Fawks took off his sleep clothes.

"I know you're sleepy, baby but you need a bath" Fawks sighed, slipping out of her own ruined yukata. Miyako started at the sight of blood on the back of Fawks robes as well as her skin.

"Fawkeisha! Are you alright?!"

"Eh? Oh that's right…I know I promised not to but I had sex with Sessho-maru last night. Sorry"

"He didn't…force you did he…?" she began horrified.

"Of course not, he'd never do that" Fawks scoffed, lathering her son up with soap. "We just got a little too rough is all. I bit him first if it makes you feel better…"

Miyako bit her lip, all hesitation gone. She needed to get her sister home, away from that monster and all the depraved things he was doing to her.

Sensuke squealed as Fawks rinsed him off. "There, all done. You wanna soak with auntie Miyako?"

"What?" Miyako began as Fawks lowered the toddler into the tub with her.

"Just watch him while I get some of these fluids off me…" Fawks said, taking a seat on the bathing stool.

"Okay…" Miyako glanced at the boy who had become preoccupied with splashing. Her heart gave a regretful twinge but she pushed it back.

_"__no…this is for the best"_

* * *

><p>"Question, what the hell is that?" Fawks asked as they all gathered in the courtyard. She was of course referring to the suspicious vile of liquid in her mother-in-law's hand.<p>

"This is the spell that will send your sister back home" Sachiko replied, handing the vile to Miyako. "Merely break it on the ground and think of home"

"…okay…" Miyako nodded.

"How Wizard of Oz of you…" Fawks began.

"I think it goes without saying I have no idea what you're talking about" Sachiko deadpanned.

"Fawks-chan…" Miyako called her over.

"…I guess this is goodbye…" Fawks began.

"I guess…I still don't approve of him…" Miyako glanced at Sessho-maru standing with his mother and son.

"I know…"

Miyako threw her arms around her sister, squeezing her tight, Fawks hugged her back.

"I'll miss you, sis"

"…no…you won't…"

Fawks heard a loud crack, she stared at Miyako questioningly. The landscape around them began to shimmer out of focus.

"…Miyako…?!"

"Fawks-chan…!"

She glanced behind her just in time to see Sessho-maru racing toward her. She reached for him but his hand grabbed nothing but air.

"Mommy!" Sensuke's cry was the last thing she heard before everything went dark.

* * *

><p>Miyako opened her eyes with a gasp, she was back in her room, lying in her bed. The early morning sun streaming in through the window. She sat up, glancing around.<p>

Had the whole thing been a dream?

A soft sobbing drew her attention to the girl dressed in an elegant kimono, crumpled on the floor.

"Fawkeisha-chan…!" Miyako bolted out of bed, falling to her side.

"…what…have you done…?" she whimpered. Miyako lightly touched Fawks shoulder, she shoved her hand away.

"What the hell have you done?!"


	8. Rebuilding

_"__Please, let's talk about this…!"_

"There's nothing to talk about" she sighed into the phone.

_"__I love you, Miyako-chan…! Hell I want to marry you…"_

"I told you, if my sister can't come with me then I don't want to hear it…!"

_"__Fawkeisha is a grown woman, she can take care of herself"_

"She's my only sister and she's having a hard time. I'm sorry, Tadashi, but I won't abandon her, even for you. Goodbye Tadashi"

_"__Miyako, wait…!"_

She snapped the phone shut with a huff just as Fawks stepped through the door.

"I'm home…"

"Welcome back, Fawkeisha-chan" Miyako beamed. Fawks nodded silently before taking off her shoes. It had been a while since Fawks would even talk to her but Miyako had reasoned that it would take a while for her to get used to being home again.

"How's Tadashi?" Fawks asked suddenly catching her sister off guard.

"Oh…well. I think we're probably going to break up soon…" she sighed.

"Why this time?"

"Eh?" Miyako blinked.

"Nothing, I've got a final to study for so call me when dinner's ready" Fawks replied, heading into Miyako's guestroom.

It had been two years since Miyako had brought her little sister home and she couldn't be happier to have her around. Fawks had picked up exactly where she left off, she was in college, excelling at all her classes, the girl's life was slowly getting back on track. Miyako knew Fawks needed her now more then ever and there was no way she would let some petty relationship get in the way.

"I'm making your favorite beef stew…!" Miyako called.

"uh…" Fawks called back.

* * *

><p>"…that's all for today, don't forget the paper is due next class…!"<p>

"…oi…! We need one more person for the goukon…!"

"What about Hidenori-san?"

"Ew no way…!"

The girls glanced at Fawks who was busy gathering her books.

"She's so quiet and weird. She doesn't hang out with anyone on campus, the only time she even talks is during class"

"We don't need her to talk, and it's even better if she doesn't, more guys for us…!"

"She's just so gloomy…"

Fawks walked passed them without even a glance.

"Oh…! Hidenori-san…!" one of them began.

"No, I have no interest in going on a goukon with you. Yes, I could hear you all they way over there and the reason why I don't talk outside of class is because I don't find any of you worthy of my words"

The girls stared at her in shock as she continued to the door, "By the way, I prefer girls over boys anyway"

"…Sugoi…!"

"Fumi!"

* * *

><p>Fawks stepped off the bus, juggling the shopping bags in her arms. Miyako would be working late so that meant it was her turn to make dinner.<p>

"Fawkeisha-chan!"

She looked up at the irritated business man waiting in front of her door. His normally pristine black hair was a mess his glasses askew.

"Tadashi…sorry but my sister won't be home til late"

"I need to speak with you…!"

"Sure but could you get the door?"

He took a breath, adjusting his glasses as he took some to the bags from her.

"Thanks" Fawks nodded unlocking her front door and letting him in. "It's a shame you and sis and breaking up, I really liked you, you're polite…"

"I…asked Miyako-chan to marry me…"

"Oh? I take it she said no…" Fawks went on, putting her groceries away.

"She refused me…because I wouldn't let you live with us after the wedding…" Tadashi muttered.

"Really? That's all?"

"Fawkeisha-chan! I beg you, stop holding your sister back! We could be happy if you'd only let us!" Tadashi bowed. Fawks snorted a laugh, "You really think I'm the one holding Miyako back? That's cute"

Tadashi raised his head to Fawks who was leaning against the sink, her emerald gaze appraising him.

"I'm Miyako's prisoner, without me she wouldn't know what to do with herself"

"What are you talking about?!"

"I was married, you know. I was only 16…and I had a baby, he would be four by now…or something like that…I had run away from home but Miyako found me. She stole me away from my husband who loved me, from my son who was still just a baby at the time..."

"You're…you're lying…! Miyako would never do such a thing…!" Tadashi

"…she didn't trust the man I chose to love. She thought she was saving me from him" Fawks spat. "You are one of many men she's dated over the years, she dumped them all when they suggest I move out on my own. I'm her crutch, she doesn't know what to do without me anymore"

"There…must be something we can do…"

"Be my guest figuring it out, as for me, I'm tired…" Fawks sighed moving to turn on the stove. "I have to get dinner started, you stayin' or goin'?"

"…it would probably be best if I left…"

"Probably…"

"I…I won't give up on Miyako, I love her and I'm going to prove it…!" Tadashi announced as he flounced out the door.

"Yeah…that's what they all say…"

* * *

><p>"Fawkeisha-chan…! What a surprise"<p>

"Hey Shiori" Fawks said, handing the receptionist a bag. "Can you call Miyako and tell her I brought her lunch…"

"Would you like to wait…?"

"Nah, I've gotta study. By the way, I got you a little something too"

"Thank you, Fawkeisha-chan" The woman gushed.

It had started to rain while Fawks was in the building, she cursed under her breath pulling her hood up and jogging toward the bus stop. Just as she was sure she would make the bus on time, an unknown obstacle nearly knocked her down. The stranger caught her as she fell.

"Oi…Watch it…!"

"Fawks-chan…?"

Fawks froze where she stood, that voice, that familiar scent…no it couldn't be…

The man pushed the hood off her auburn curls and she looked up into his familiar golden eyes. "Sessh-kun…"


	9. Final Goodbye

Miyako arrived home that day to the sound of her sister's passionate cries coupled with the creaking of bedsprings. Miyako blushed, she had no idea the walls were so thin.

Last week Fawkeisha had announced she was seeing someone, this pleased Miyako to no end. Fawks hadn't been in a relationship since she'd come back home and Miyako was happy she was putting herself out there.

Fawkeisha didn't speak much about her lover but, judging on how loud the girl was moaning, Miyako guessed things were going well. She had started to wonder if she should leave the apartment when Fawks gave a particularly loud cry and all noises stopped. Minutes later, Miyako heard Fawks' door open and close, she busied herself in the kitchen.

"I'm…sorry to bother you…" she babbled. "Feel…feel free to take a shower if you like…!"

"I doubt either of us would want that…"

Miyako's blood ran cold, she whirled around, her eyes meeting the fierce amber gaze of Lord Sessho-maru.

"…How…?"

"Youkai have a near inexhaustible life span. I merely had to wait to see my Fawks-chan again" he replied adjusting his tie. It was like a nightmare Miyako couldn't wake up from, this deadly inhuman creature was in her home, having sex with her sister.

Oh God…

"Fawkeisha…!"

"She is fine, if not a bit worn out" he smirked, "It would be best not to wake her…"

"You…you stay away from us…!"

"You honestly think you can command me? Your sister is the only one with that power" Sessho-maru approached her, backing her up against the sink. He placed his hands on either side of her, trapping her under his golden gaze.

"You may have stolen her from me once but know this, now that I found Fawks-chan, I will not be letting her go…"

"That's enough, Sessh-kun"

Sessho-maru pulled back, glancing at Fawks who entered the kitchen in an oversized t-shirt. She went to the fridge for the milk carton, "I'll see you tomorrow, there's some stuff I need to talk to my sister about"

Sessho-maru nodded, pausing only to place a kiss against Fawks neck before leaving the apartment. The silence was deafening.

"So, if you hadn't figured it out already, me and Sessh-kun are fucking again" Fawks said, taking a swig of milk.

Miyako leaned against the sink for support, "…How…?"

"We bumped into each other a few weeks ago. And then again but without any clothes…"

"Fawkeisha!"

"What? He is my husband…"

"He's a monster! He isn't even human"

"Neither am I but I think you keep forgetting that…" Fawks replied.

"You have a chance at a normal life…!"

"Maybe I don't want a normal life…!" Fawks snapped. Miyako shrank back.

"All I ever wanted was to be with the one I love and have lots of babies and be happy. Well you know what, Miyako? My son is dead!"

The other woman flinched.

"He died in battle when he was only 16. I wasn't even able to kiss him goodbye…he probably didn't even remember what I looked like!" Fawks shook, tears running races down her cheeks.

"Fawkeisha-chan…" Miyako reached for her but the girl pulled away.

"I've had it, Miyako, I'm done enabling you" Fawks sniffed, wiping her eyes on the back of her sleeve. "I'm moving in with Sessho-maru and we're going to start over, have some more babies to replace the one we lost…if that's even possible…"

"Fawkeisha, don't…! He isn't good for you…!"

"You're the one who's not good for me. When I leave here, I think it's best for the both of us if we never see each other again"

Miyako stared at her in shock, "How…how could you say that…? We're sisters…"

"Are you kidding? You stole me away from my husband and child and forced me to play house with you" Fawks glared, "If you weren't my sister I would have murdered you in your sleep and believe me I've thought about it"

Miyako flinched.

"I'm not the person you think I am. I've killed, Miyako, I'm not human and I'm done pretending like I am" Fawks put the milk back in the fridge, "I'm going to be with my husband, you can't use me as an excuse not to live your life anymore"

"What are you talking about?"

"Say yes to Tadashi, he's head over heels in love with you and he's not going away"

Fawks walked out of the kitchen and back into her bedroom, slamming to door behind her. Miyako fell heavily against the sink, just when it seemed like things were getting back to normal, her life was once again spiraling out of control.

"Your life?"

Her head snapped up, sitting on the couch was none other then Sessho-maru's mother dressed in her elegant kimono and fur.

"…Sachiko-san…"

"I don't think you fully understand what I have been trying to teach you…" Sachiko began, placing a long thin pipe between her lips.

"What are you talking about?" Miyako asked miserably.

"Your life and your sister's are two separate things. Her happiness may not be synonymous with yours" she sighed blowing out smoke.

"All I want…is for Fawkeisha to be happy…"

"Then you need to stop presuming you know what is best for her" the woman glared.

"But…"

"No buts…! You may not like it but your sister has moved on without you, she has made a life for herself separate from yours. You may not trust or even like the man she's chosen to love but the fact remains that she loves him and will have no other. Do you understand this?" Sachiko's golden eyes burned into Miyako's teary green ones.

"…yes…"

"And what is it that you understand?" Sachiko raised an elegant eyebrow.

"That…Fawkeisha-chan is happy…and she…doesn't need me anymore…!"

The female youkai smiled, "Good"

_"…__sis…"_

_"…__sis…!"_

_"__Miyako can you hear me…?!"_

Miyako opened her eyes slowly, Sensuke's teary little face filled her vision.

"Huh?"

Fawks leaned over her, "Geez, I ask you to watch him for five minutes and you pass out in the tub, how long have you been in there anyway?"

Miyako blinked, she was lying on the bed in the room she had been given in Sachiko's palace. She sat up slowly, touching her sore head.

"I passed…out…?"

"Yeah, good thing you weren't out for that long, I was about to call for help" Fawks sighed, sitting back.

"Then…how did I get here…?"

"Mommy…!" Sensuke volunteered. Miyako glanced at her sister.

"Oi, you're not that heavy…" Fawks shrugged. "If you're feeling better, Sen-kun and I are gonna go so you can get dressed"

"…okay…" Miyako smiled as they left.

"I hope you don't forget the lesson you learned here…"

Miyako jumped as Sachiko melted out of the shadows once again. Didn't the woman know how to knock?

"…Why did you do that?! How could you?!"

"I told you I was fond of the little spit fire, besides I wish to see more grandchildren produced by her" She smiled back. "Here"

She tossed Miyako a vial.

"Drink that and you'll wake up back home. Say goodbye if you really need to"

Miyako clutched the vial to her chest, she wanted to say goodbye but, she wasn't sure if that was best. Every time she saw Fawkeisha her heart ached to have her home.

She knocked back the foul tasting concoction, "…Goodbye…"


End file.
